The present invention relates generally to a garment protector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an under garment for collecting perspiration and inhibiting the perspiration from reaching an outer garment.
Garments are often a relatively large investment that individuals have a desire to protect from staining. Garments are often stained by body oils and perspiration that are exuded by a wearer. Garments are also often stained by cosmetics that wearers use, such as perfumes, lotions, deodorants, and antiperspirants. Once a garment is stained, cleaning the stain from the garment is often difficult or sometimes not possible. Therefore, such staining can undermine an investment in garments. Therefore, there is a need for products that protect garments from becoming stained and that protect an investment in garments.